The Unstoppable Higgs
|death= |parents= |relatives= |children= |marital status= }} Airman Third Class Axel Higgs, better known as The Unstoppable Higgs, is a most improbable legend in his own time . Formerly an undistinguished crewman on the Wulfenbach airship Rozen Maiden, he has achieved a certain degree of fame for his single-minded devotion to duty in the face of circumstances that can reasonably be called "daunting." If there was a Medal of Honor in the Foglio-verse, he'd probably deserve it. Higgs is snoozing peacefully in his hammock aboard a Wulfenbach medical airship when he's awakened by alarm bells going off. This is NOT a drill, as they say; the airship has come under bombardment at the tail end of the little dust-up at Sturmhalten, its bridge crew is dead, it's been invaded by weird slime monsters, and it's on fire in the bargain. Higgs manages to stabilize the situation and escape with the splattered Baron (reasonable enough, since it's his job) as well as the delirious(and subsequently very violent) Bangladesh DuPree (which has prompted many fans to wonder just what he was thinking), breaking Bang's jaw in the process but incurring a few injuries of his own (a broken arm and leg plus a nasty bite). He and his charges escape the burning airship in a launch while he's taking further damage from (and administering further damage to) DuPree. He's able to get the launch on the ground more or less safely, but on arrival, takes friendly fire and is assaulted by a nesting goose, both of which do yet more damage. The doughty fellow nevertheless manages to recount his tale of derring-do to Bug Squad troops before collapsing and being filled with rum, not necessarily in that order. Rumors that Higgs is able to perform these astounding feats because he's atomic-powered are unfounded. Probably. Zeetha’s dance partner :"Wait—How do you know they are smart?" :"They’re not fighting a bar full of Jägers." :"Heh. Good one. '''Hey!' Just what are you implying?"'' ::Zeetha and Higgs see below Higgs next shows up in the scheduled kick-back-and-relax, blow-off-some-steam bar fight at Mamma Gkika's, teaching Zeetha the finer points of bar-room brawl etiquette. (The warrior princess is a fast learner, of course.) While he has shown himself to still have the unflappable cool personality, he has learned that Zeetha can be a bit scary at times. It should also be noted that he seems to have healed two broken arms, a broken leg, bullet wound and a bite (that was infected, by the way) pretty darn fast. His amazing healing abilities seem to be directly related to Gil's recent recovery , possibly indicating that Gil isn't the first non Jäger to get treated to 'Slightly Better Than Death'. Also, he's in the secret bar. Some fans, probably motivated by the banter between Zeetha and Airman Higgs, have begun Shipping the two of them under the Portmanteau Couple Name of "Zeethiggs." How long this will last is anyone's guess. Batman to the Schmott Guy Gil reassigned Higgs to the duty of carrying his Magnificent Hat, a duty which Higgs has performed admirably, except possibly in Gil's eyes. He has been accused by Gil of trying to cheer him (Gil) up . Though somewhat less unstoppable in the situation he's been railroaded into, he still shows great cunning and foresight(he quickly and quietly ditched the Hat when he realized Gil would rather not reveal himself as a Wulfenbach to Zola just yet.). The Works In The Works, The Unstoppable Higgs is given the epithets Hero and Sidekick. He is depicted as a young blond man with a sleepy grin. In his right hand he holds a full stein with a voluptuous feminine relief on it. He wears blue pants, a brown and orange horizontally striped button-down shirt with bars on the lapels. Over this he wears a purple coat with orange shoulder pads. On his head is a purple sailor's tam/toque (same kind of hat in the comic). The hat appears to be labeled "BONNER", "DONNEK" or something similar. Category:Characters Category:Wulfenbach minions Category:The Works:Hero Category:The Works:Sidekick